Lights Out
by Catt
Summary: Pete tells Mac about the baby :S


Author: Catt/Channie (man I really DO have a split personality!!)  
  
Title: WOOHOO! I have I title for this 1. It's called 'Lights Out'.  
  
Disclaimer: Like this would ever happen. Man, if IIIII were running the show, it would ROC…actually no it wouldn't, cause I can't do cases. It would be a whole heap of lovie dovie stuff, while running around with water guns. SO, I have no connection with stingers, rah, rah, rah.  
  
Dedication: This is for Leese. Man, if you fail year 12, I sooooooo take blame for it babe! Hahahahahhahaha ;) But seriously, I luv ya for it.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~I can't remember the last time that we kissed goodbye  
  
All our "I love you's" were just not enough to survive  
  
Something your eyes never told me  
  
But it's only now too plain to see  
  
Brilliant disguise when you hold me~*  
  
Mac and I sat down to dinner. I remember that, because it was so nice to finally have her as mine again. We sat down and ordered our meals, and just started general chitchat, as you do. Not much to catch up on since we've seen each other almost everyday in the last four or five years, but you know how it is.  
  
"How have things been going down between you and Harry Love lately?"  
  
"Well, he still insists on being completely ignorant to the idea of actually helping us with any case we're working on together. He would rather make our jobs twice as hard just so he can get his way. Other than that everything's just peachy" and just general things like that.  
  
*~And I'm free~*  
  
Dinner was interesting. Mac ordered some sort of stuff, which looked disgusting, but actually tasted okay. I had this little bird like thing called quail. Mac would look at it occasionally and let out a giggle, which sounded more like a sob. I asked if she wanted some, but she shook her head and looked like she would burst into tears. She excused herself and went off to the bathroom, I'm guessing to compose herself. I made sure it was gone by the time she came back to the table and made myself a mental note to ask if she had decided to become a vegetarian. I was wondering what I should order for dessert and if mud cake would make her cry when she started talking and interrupted my thoughts.  
  
*~I've been thinking and here's what I've come to conclude  
  
Sometimes the distance is more than two people can use  
  
But how could I have known girl  
  
It was time and not space you would need  
  
Darling tonight I could hold you and you would know  
  
But would you believe~*  
  
"Pete, I asked you out tonight so we could talk. I need to…" she paused, as if unsure of what she wanted to say.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about Danni? You knew that I knew she was pregnant, so why did you string me along like that?"  
  
"Oh geese, not now Mac"  
  
"Yes now Peter. I want to know, and if we are in public I can't start yelling at you."  
  
"You can actually" I pointed out, and realising that was one of the worst things I could have said right then.  
  
"Please don't make this any harder for me than it already is Pete." Mac put her head in her hands, sighing.  
  
"I wanted both of you."  
  
*~There's a light in your eyes that I used to see  
  
There's a place in your heart where I used to be  
  
Was I wrong to assume that you were waiting for me  
  
There's a light in your eyes  
  
Did you leave that light burning for me~*  
  
  
  
"What?" Mac looked up, seemingly confused at my answer.  
  
"I wanted to have you and Danni. But I don't know if I want Danni just because of the baby. This is really hard for me too Mac you know." I heard my voice strain slightly.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell me though? Let me know you were going to be a father for god sakes. You owed me that much." Mac's voice was getting slightly harsher as the conversation went on.  
  
"I wanted to figure out who I wanted to have first I guess. I don't really know. The time was never right."  
  
"Well it was the perfect time that night when I told you about the homicide job. I said I wanted you, and all you had to do was say 'sorry Mac, I'm sleeping with Danni and now we're having a baby together,"  
  
"You have to be kidding me"  
  
"It would have saved a whole lot of heartache on both our parts though, just think about that." And then she stood and left.  
  
*~Cards and phone calls and photograph pictures of you  
  
Constant reminder of all the things you get used to  
  
Is there a chance in hell or heaven  
  
That there's still something here to build on  
  
Or do you just pick up the pieces after they fall  
  
But after all~*  
  
Walking home all Pete could think about was how he screwed up. 'How about I just run away from everything and die. But the one person I would always go to for help was Mac, and she's the one thing I can't have right now. Well, what is the big question here? Easy. Who do I want? Okay. What are my choices? Don't be stupid!' Pete stopped walking and hit himself in the head, 'Danni or Mac? Mac or Danni? *Mac* or Danni? *Danni* or Mac?' he looked to the sky as if to see if it was written in the stars, and wanted to cry when all he saw was clouds.  
  
  
  
*~There's a light in your eyes that I used to see  
  
And a song in the words that you spoke to me  
  
Was I wrong to believe in your melody  
  
There's a light in your eyes  
  
Did you leave that light burning for me~*  
  
  
  
The rain started to fall, and all Pete could do was stand there and look towards the sky. He was aware of the water soaking through his jacket and shirt, making his skin prickle. But all he could hear were those two names. He could smell them. He could hear their voices. He could almost reach out and touch them. Suddenly, the answer was clear and his legs couldn't move fast enough.  
  
  
  
*~Should I keep on waiting or does love keep on fading away  
  
Fading away~*  
  
  
  
Mac lay in bed, listening to the rain outside. Every drum against the window had one beat, one word, one meaning. Pete, Pete, Pete, Pete, Pete, Pete, Pete, Pete, Pete, Pete, Pete, Pete, Pete. She had taken to sleeping with her bed lamp on lately. Mac didn't know why, but there was something comforting about it. As if waiting for something, for someone, to come home. Suddenly the beat against the windows changed. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, No, No, NO, NO! Mac reached out with one hands, and flicked off the lamp. She lay there in the dark and felt like something had finished. The waiting was over.  
  
  
  
*~It's been a while since I've seen you so how have you been  
  
Did you get my letter I wrote you, but I did not send  
  
I tried to call your old number  
  
But the voice that I heard on the phone  
  
I recognized but she told me the number was wrong~*  
  
  
  
And all Pete saw from the sidewalk across the road was the light go out in his heart.  
  
*~There's a light in my eyes but it's too bright to see  
  
And a pain in my heart where you used to be  
  
Guess I was wrong to assume that you were waiting here for me  
  
There's a light in your eyes  
  
Did you leave that light burning for me~* 


End file.
